


Wicked and Divine

by DovahCourts



Series: Wicked and Divine [1]
Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: The Gates of Hell open, Demons fly out. Angels fall in.Let there be death, let there be greed, let there be lust.For life, charity and love will be gone.Unless it stops.





	1. and when you go don't return to me my love

Sam fell back as the gates opened, the roars of the wicked souls flew out of Hell in a cluster. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, clutching his wounded arm. Ruby stood infront of the gate, arms stretched out wide as she smiled. She turned around, "Thanks a lot boys,"

\----

Robert stood outside the Church, watching. "What in the name of God?" he uttered, he heard a whooshing sound and turned around and was met with a man, his hair was disheveled and he had bruises. "Sam! Dean wha-- you're not.. them."

"Who are you?" Robert said. The man stood still and silent, his breathing a bit labored and he replied. "Castiel.. I'm-- I'm the Angel of the Lord."

Robert's eyes widened a bit before resting. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Heaven?"

"The Gates of Hells have opened, Sam and Dean they-- I can't find them."

++++

Castiel sat in the confessional box, adjusting his white collar as the rosary dangled around his neck. He heard the door on the other side of him open.

"For what may I help you with, child?" he asked

"Cass?"

".... Sam?"


	2. Lately You're the Only Human I Believe in

”Cass, it’s… it’s so glad to see you.” Sam said as he sat down on the church bench. “It’s been days, where were you?”

”My grace was.. acting up. I tried flying to you guys but I ended up here and-” Castiel paused to set down the Bible and looked up at Sam, sitting down. “I guess something happened up in Heaven, I don’t know what but-- it’s not good. Not good at _all_.”

”You didn’t see the meteor showers?”

Castiel eyes widened, he was barely able to speak “Wh-... what?”

”The demons, they’ve invaded Heaven, Ruby helped them. It’s my fault I trusted her, I-- I even slept with her. Cass-- I-- I-” “It’s alright, Sam. You didn’t know.”

\----

Dean watched as the angels fell down, their wings and grace burning, then he thought about Castiel. If Castiel is up there, then… then he might not be able to get to them. He picked up the phone when Sam called.

\----”Dean! Good news, Cass is OK!”

”How? Isn’t he with the feathered dicks?”

\----”He wasn’t in Heaven at the time of the fall, he’s in a Catholic Church-- here I’ll send you the coordinates.”

”Thanks, Sammy”

++++

Dean stopped in front of the Church and ran to Sam to hug him, also hugging Castiel. Dean chuckled, “Nice cassock where’d you get it?” he pointed at Castiel’s attire, to which the angel replied, “I was given it, why do you ask?”

Dean chuckled again and thought, _**He doesn’t get the joke.. does he?**_

\----

Castiel led them into the Church and brought out a big book, of history. “Cass, what does this have to do with what’s happening now?” Sam spoke with an arched brow, Castiel explained. “This has history on the Gates of Hell and how the demons were able to invadd Heaven, Sam.” turning the pages of the book until he stopped at a point, the page was full of the invasion of Heaven and angels falling from grace.

”The invasion of Heaven was stopped after Micheal led the demons towards Hell’s Gate. The angels that fell… some were brought back and restored, the others…”

”Oh…”

"Father Novak?? Who are these men?!" a voice called out, Castiel turned his head and simply said "Robert... these men are Sam and Dean Winchester, they hunt-" "Monsters and demons?"

"Yes-- how did you know?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. "I've— heard about them, but never knew their faces. They've also have a record of killing _angels._ " Robert said with a small sneer, his eyes glaring at the hunters... his gaze then turned over to Castiel. "Father Novak, you're an angel, why do you trust them so much knowing that they've killed one of your one?"

"W-well the angels, they tried to kill me. Naomi made me try to kill Dean, Robert... angels aren't what they seem..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes.."

++++

Sam and Castiel were searching through archives... till they saw something. A file. Sam read it...

"Eyeball on the floor?? Dead old man with an eyeball missing? Cass, this doesn't seem supernatural, but it's something."

"Then someone received a pamphlet with the words Illuminati, written as an ambigram."

"What's happening here? First the invasion of Heaven and now this?? The supernatural and non-supernatural?"

**Author's Note:**

> \---- means same timeframe  
> ++++ means time skip  
> ==== means flashback  
> =+=+= means dreaming  
> -+-+- means backtime


End file.
